totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Matt Tollin (TDIn)
Wow, this is really kind of weird...you take a character from Easy only to raise awareness for your story, and then you dump him first episode. But good pick for guest star, I guess. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 02:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't have dumped him first episode if Easy let him be able to speak English. But I did make him return, and given his position now, It works better than it did before. Now Matt can speak English! [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 02:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't know that. I don't really read Total Drama Insanity, but it's awesome that he can speak English now! You could've just done what Nalyd did for Mariana...but no, I guess that would be a little hard to post Japanese characters on the page. I did post Japanese characters on the page for Matt when he and his team were discussing elimination, and when he was eliminated. And it's too much of a hassle for me. Why do you think Renny eliminated Mariana in chapter 1? [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 02:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) but TBTDIF nalyd knows spanish spenster doesn't know japenese.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 03:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Star, Spenstar. Nalyd DID say that he used a google translator for most of Mariana's lines, BTW. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 03:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I did the same, I have no desire to learn the language that putt Matt in an apron. LOL (To understand it, you have to have read TDIn) [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 03:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I mean, the least Nalyd could do was post a translation of the lines Mariana said. Was it ever confusing, Spense, when you would type something of Matt's in English and then have to make sure you didn't accidentially make someone (besides Zeke or Chris) respond to him? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Not really, I just had to watch who said what. Zeke's Matt's best friend, so he'd be the only one really responding to him besides people asking for a translation. (Which Zeke would provide) I think I actually DID make that mistake once, in chapter one. But it can always be re-written. Some advice: keep English as the main language of ALL your characters, otherwise it's too confusing. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 03:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) If you guys really want to know what Mariana said, you could use goggle translator. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think it'll have grammatical problems, though. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 11:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC)